tcs_brantsteele_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomination Roulette S1
Contestants: Arica Romanacci Devyn Chatham Dontae Chiera Ellaniese Garrett Jakaela Ruddock Jerome Lindquist Karson Dockery Leo Valdez Marie Friedmann Monica Hester Naomi Gambol Scott Parra Terry Mejia Tonya Lauricella Nominations Table: NOTES: [James Dockery]: He tried to make an all guys alliance to try and take out all of the girls. However, he was shown to be a bit sexist before this. When Jerome lost, he told Arica and Ellaniese what James was up to and wanted to be safe as long as he put James up. When Jerome said James' name, he immediately puts up Arica. [Tonya Lauricella]: Tonya and Arica never got along during the game. While she was destined to survive the vote due to Monica's behaviour, the revote sent her packing. [Scott Parra]: He wanted to win comps all the way to the end. The moment he loses, he is nominated and is sent packing. [Ellaniese Garrett]: Her and Arica became instant friends but that's also what caused her downfall. [Monica Hester]: Monica developed a crush on James and became devastated when he left and instigated many arguments. While she blindly follows Jerome, after Leo leaves, she stops trusting him and tries to use his strategy against him; purposely losing to make sure she has the first vote to nominate. [Leo Valdez]: Leo is one of the nicer but tougher contestants. He chose to stick with an alliance of himself, Jerome and Terry and nearly won a comp on numerous occasions. When he is auto eliminated, Monica immediately comes clean about Jerome telling her to nominate him, prompting him to say, outloud, that Jerome's strategy makes sense. After Monica's elimination, he would win entry back into the game. [Jerome Lindquist]: Jerome had an idea to make sure he'd be safe. He would purposely lose challenges in order to be seen as weak. This would give him an opportunity to skate on by while putting up who he thought should go home. He then noticed Tonya and Arica having a bit of a rivalry and decided to put up Tonya to win points with Arica. After Arica wins immunity, Jerome talks to Monica about her getting revenge on Arica by sending home Ella since they are really close but she needs to do it. After Marie wins, Jerome uses Monica in order for her to put up Leo so he wouldn't suspect anything and expected Arica to go with the plan. After Terry tells him that Arica's gonna vote him, he uses Terry in order to ensure that Leo goes home. After Monica reveals Jerome told her to nominate Leo (to Leo), he says that he won't nominate her. When Leo comes back, he mentions that he's probably gonna leave (as strategy) even though he is the only one who hasn't one anything. While Arica doesn't believe him, she knows the finale isn't vote-based and his lack in participation = less practice. [Terry Mejia]: While Terry is Jerome's closest ally, he catches onto his plan and acknowledges, in DR, it may seem like he is his puppet but he is using Jerome as a meatshield. When Leo comes back, he mentions that Jerome is very weak due to lack of practice in the challenges so it's best to wait to take him out. Nominations Table: